


Spare Me O'er Another Year

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury Recovery, WoW RP, nonbinary characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: Usually, there was a small agreement between Lowell and the Smiths. They bring in some of their kill when they hunt and be available whenever someone might need medical attention. In return they were allowed to stay in any one of the rooms in the Scarlet Raven for free, a generosity Lowell was loathe to indulge. This, however, might be pushing it just a little bit.





	Spare Me O'er Another Year

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago and forgot to post it here like a fucking idiot

Lowell lie on the bed Schae had left them on a few days ago, trying their best to not pick at their bandages, or the bark that covered their shoulder. They didn’t have the energy to get up and do anything, and even if they did they wouldn’t be able to. Every now and again on the edge of their mind they would be aware of their family, their pack, being awake. And every time they’d force themself back to sleep, back into The Dream. It was better than facing them. 

Lowell glanced out the window, watching a familiar figure dance upon wind. Sleek onyx feathers gliding through the air, a smile creeping across their face as they watched their companion sail through the air. At least someone was enjoying themself. Moments later he dove, quickly, sharply, talons at the ready, disappearing behind the brush. Watching him, so free in the sky, where they belonged, a pit formed in their stomach. Trapped, they were trapped here. Trapped upon the ground, in this bed. 

 _‘Why is he trying so hard to save me.’_ the thought echoed through their mind again and again, ‘ _Why is he doing this. He knows what happened, he knows what I did.’_

A lump formed in their throat, clutching their shoulder, the bark smooth against their hand, they tried to resist the urge to tear it off. Their claws pressing hard against their skin, it would be so easy. It would be so easy to just rip it off, it couldn’t be that deep into them. It had to just be covering the wound… right? 

‘ _Why didn’t he kill me, why did he bring me **here** ’ _They glanced out the window once more, the quiet town ever alert in the afternoon moonlight. ‘ _Why wouldn’t he just finish the job.’_

A choked sob escaped their throat. They couldn’t do anything about this, every time they tried to sit up, pain shot through their entire body, forcing themself to lie back down. Schae easily overpowered them the previous day, keeping them in bed when they tried to run. He thought he was saving them, but he was playing with fire. Slowly, they gave into the feeling, allowing themself to actually cry, their breath hitched as they wept. 

‘ _Please forgive me’_


End file.
